


a song for the new world order [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Nimona (Webcomic)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimona comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a song for the new world order [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a song for the new world order](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516363) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



[Stream or download on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/a-song-for-the-new-world-order). [Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/bsf3egcpaivtpqn/a_song_for_a_new_world_order.mp3). Right click to save. (12:00, 11 MB)  


If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 

Thanks so much to Sholio for having a blanket permission policy.

Cover art by me, from the final page of [ Nimona](http://gingerhaze.com/NIMONA) by Gingerhaze.


End file.
